


Furrball's New Home

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Comfort No Hurt, Crossover, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: After meeting Furrball for the first time, Lumpy agrees to take the kitty in and fulfill his longing for a loving home.Not recommended for people who don't like Lumpy or Furrball.





	Furrball's New Home

It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Lumpy was taking a walk. Close to him, however, a poor kitty named Furrball was laying in his cardboard box, paws on his rumbling tummy. When Furrball saw Lumpy walk by, though, he saw his chance to ask for help. But with so little strength in him, the cat feebly walked over to him, meowing sadly.

When he heard the meows, Lumpy looked down at Furrball. "What's the matter, little guy?"

"I... I don't have a place to live," Furrball replied, his soft voice barely audible. "I have no food, no home, and almost every time I'm on the street, I get soaking wet!"

Lumpy felt really bad for Furrball. In fact, he felt so bad for the unfortunate kitty that he couldn't resist picking him up and giving him a hug.

"I can't let you suffer out there," said Lumpy. "You need a place to stay, some food in your belly, and someone to take you home! In fact, I think I could be that someone..."

"Oh, Mister Moose, would you do that?" Furrball begged. "My name's Furrball, by the way."

"If it makes you feel better, I will definitely take you home," said Lumpy with a smile. "And you can just call me Lumpy."

With the hoping cat in his arms, Lumpy carried Furrball to Lumpy's trailer. When they got there, Furrball was so excited that he ran out of Lumpy's arms. He pulled the door open, not realizing it was unlocked, and ran in to check it out.

The inside of Lumpy's trailer was nice and warm. The kitchen had a refrigerator full of food, there was a nice soft couch for Furrball to sit on, and the bedrooms had the most comfortable looking beds Furrball had ever seen. He was tempted to jump on one of them, but instead, he started rolling around on the soft carpets beneath his paws.

"This place is perfect!" purred Furrball.

Lumpy smiled as Furrball enjoyed the feel of the flooring that he felt he should have felt long ago. But Lumpy also noticed that Furrball's fur was a little ruffled, with a few small splotches of dirt and dried unclean water on it. Lumpy was sure what he knew Furrball needed, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it.

"You know, Furrball," Lumpy said gently to Furrball, "when was the last time you had a bath?"

"I don't know, why?" Furrball wanted to know.

"I was thinking if you had a bath, you'd get all that dirt off your fur," Lumpy replied. "How would you like me to give you a bath?"

Furrball's eyes went wide and pupils went small in disbelief and fear. "W-What?! No way!"

Lumpy understood that Furrball didn't want a bath, but he really needed one. If he used his tongue to clean himself, he could get sick, as in worse than the "common cold" kind of sick. Lumpy didn't want that. So he picked him up, took him into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with water.

"It won't be so bad," Lumpy tried to reassure his feline friend. "You look like you could use some warm water."

"I won't go in there! You can't make me!" Furrball cried. He was clinging onto Lumpy's shoulder.

But Lumpy placed Furrball into the tub and started scrubbing the dirt off of his fur with a brush. Furrball's heart raced at first, but when he felt the warm water on his fur, he started to feel better. He hadn't felt anything this warm in a long time.

"You know..." Furrball said, "This doesn't feel so bad."

"That's a good kitty," Lumpy said with approval in his voice.

When the bath was done, Lumpy carried Furrball out of the water and dried him off with some towels. To warm him up some more, he also used a blow dryer on his soft, clean fur.

"I can't believe how great this feels!" Furrball said.

"It just goes to show, what you're afraid of isn't so bad once you face it," said Lumpy. "Now, how would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Furrball nodded and headed into the kitchen. For dinner, Lumpy served Furrball a plate of steamed fish. In less than five minutes, Furrball had eaten all of the fish on the plate.

"Well, was it good?" Lumpy asked.

Furrball nodded and licked his lips and paws clean. "It was delicious," said Furrball.

For his own dinner, Lumpy wanted to have two grilled cheese sandwiches. He only ate one and one half of the other, however, so he gave his remaining half to Furrball. Furrball liked it, but he still preferred the fish he had just eaten.

That night, Lumpy and Furrball watched a movie together. It was a bit of a sad movie about a cat who wandered away from home, but at the end, he found his owner and returned back home. Furrball was touched at the premise of the movie. He and Lumpy took turns wiping each other's eyes.

Later that night, Lumpy got into his nice warm bed. He moved the covers a little, and Furrball happily climbed into bed with him.

"This has to have been the best day and best night of my life," said Furrball. "And it's all thanks to you. Thank you so, so much, Lumpy!"

Lumpy smiled at him warmly. "As long as you behave, I'll let you stay for as long as you want," he told him.

Furrball was elated. "I absolutely will. And from here on out, I will make the best of every day, as long as I have you!"

Before long, Lumpy and Furrball were fast asleep, side by side. Furrball had a smile on his face the whole night. He finally found a new home, and he was going to stay in it - thanks to his brand new best friend.


End file.
